Volver A Empezar
by SpitFireAki
Summary: The story takes place after the events of final fantasy VII, Advent Children, and Dirge of Cerberus. The Avalance members begin to settle down and start new lives,but you know what they about the calm before the strom........


Volver A Empezar

**Volver A Empezar**

**(Starting Over)**

_**Characters**_: Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Company…

_**Main Characters or Characters that will be the main focus**_: Cloud and Yuffie. (May change but I doubt it, all up to my muse….)

_**Genre**_: Romance, Angst, Death and all that good stuff.

_**Rating**_: that is yet to be determined; but it is safe to say that there will be some mature material but will be edited to be allowed to be viewed by everyone. If anyone wants the graphic version, Contact me and let me know.

_**Plot Summary**_: The story takes place after the events of final fantasy VII, Advent Children, and Dirge of Cerberus. The Avalanche members and company are all in the process of starting new lives and finding their niches in life. For some it will be hard, long, and difficult but for the majority; it would be easy. (I know crappy summary but may change it later)

_**Author Notes**_: I was inspired to write this story while listening to the song "Volver A Empezar" by Alejandro Lerner. Check it out it a great song. Funny thing is that I never knew who he was until I stumbled upon the Telenova on telemundo called, "No Renuncies Salome" it's a Colombian Soap Opera that aired in 2003 if I remember correctly. I was hooked the second I heard it!! Oh, by the way, that is not the Real Plot Summary….that will be a secrete I want everyone to be like "WHAT!!" or something along those lines.

_**P.S.**_ I crave feedback! It does not matter if it's constructive or flat out flames. I want to know if anyone is even reading this here story. It will all be appreciated.

Well enough talking, let's get rolling………..

Disclaimer: I SpitFireAki Do Not own Final Fantasy VII or the characters in any way, shape, or form. If I did there would be certain things that would be different with the story and the characters. I wish I did though, I would be banking it!

_**Prologue**_

none

_Chapter One__: Vacations Over_

_**Junon**_

The morning found a very cranky yuffie who was awaken by the insistent chiming of the doorbell. She reluctantly got up out of bed, grabbed her robe and hastily wrapped it around herself; All the while thinking of ways to painfully kill the person behind the door. How she adored her sleep.

She opened the door violently and voiced her annoyance, "This better be good to be waking the White Rose of Wutai and the greatest ninja ever!"

"Sorry to have to bother and interrupt you at such an hour, but a messenger left this letter for you at the desk and said that it was of great urgency."

"Is that so, did he say who it was from?" she asked once the bell boy handed her the letter.

"I am afraid not miss yuffie." He said nervously.

"Alright. Thanks for delivering it to me personally. Wait here I'll be back with your tip." She said quickly find her gil and handed the bell boy a hundred gil.

"Thank you so much! Have a pleasant day!" he said before leaving with a happy hop in his walk.

She made her way back to her big fluffy comfortable bed and climbed onto it and sat Indian style. "Let's see who it is from.." and quickly opened the letter almost to the point that the letter was ripped into two pieces.

"Yuffie,

It is time to come home; there are issues that need to be addressed between the two of us. It is of utmost importance that you come right away. If you do not come you will be hunted down and brought home by force.

-Godo"

"I should have known that the old man wouldn't let me have so much freedom for long. What are you up to Godo?" she asked to herself. She jumped out of bed and went in search of paper and pen to write a response to Godo. She found some in the table by the door and sat and began to write.

"Godo,

There will be no need to send out a hunting party, I will come home willingly. Before that I will need some time to tie up some work and business that I am currently attending to.

-Yuffie"

She rang the front desk and asked for the bell boy to come up and get her letter. The door bell rang and she answered and handed the letter to the same man, "See to it that it gets delivered in priority mail. It is urgent correspondence."

"Yes miss yuffie, I will you can count on me." He said excitedly as she tipped him generously.

"Well now that's done, time to get back to my beauty sleep" she happily made her way to the bed.

_**Edge**_

It was raining hard as Cloud made his way into edge from making numerous deliveries to neighboring towns and cities. His kept himself busy these days, helping Tifa with the bar and the orphanage as well.

He had been on the road for about a two or three months doing odd jobs and a bit of monster clean up for the locals in town and else where. Now he was happy that he would have sometime to rest. But his gut told him that he would not be getting that much sleep…

It was well into the night for the children and tifa to up as he drove up to the Orphanage. He just hoped that his loud motorcycle didn't wake up the children. He took off his helmet and put it away, quickly grabbing the gifts he bought for the children in his travels.

He opened and closed the door behind him, bent to untie his boots and placed them by the door and hung his wet rain coat on the rack. He crept up the stairs silently, keeping in on the children as he made his way to his room. He reached Denzel's room but found it empty, curious he back tracked it back downstairs in search of the boy.

He found him in one of the backrooms that served as clouds den/office. Denzel was curled up in the corner couch fast asleep. He set the bag of gifts down on the table and picked up the boy up and was about to take him back to his room when he woke up.

"Cloud.." the boy whispered quietly.

"Denzel what are doing sleeping in my office? Tifa would be cross if she found out you spent the night on the couch." Cloud said placing the boy back on the seat.

"Please don't tell Tifa! She doesn't know I have been sleeping here for the past months" the boy pleaded.

"Why would you want to sleep on an uncomfortable couch for? You still haven't told me why you are in this room? He said crossing his arms.

"You been gone a long time cloud, longer then you usually do for deliveries. I missed you and so do the other kids, too. Now that Marlene is back with her father and her new mother, it's been harder then it is to notice you gone. So I thought that if I waited for you here in your office that you would come back sooner." He said getting up and clinging to his leg.

"I'm sorry Denzel" he said getting to his knees and added, "I didn't mean to be to have taken so long. Things came up along the way. I promise that the next time I won't any more side jobs, just deliveries." He said smiling at the boy and ruffling up his spiky hair. Denzel smiled back happily and noticed the bag on the table.

"Cloud what's in the bag?" He said looking into the bag and added, "You brought us gifts!"

"Don't I always? I know how you all like the gifts and souvenirs that I bring back. So I thought that it would be extra special this time." Cloud said digging into the bag and pulled out a wrapped gift.

"I know Tifa would not agree with me getting you this gift but what she doesn't know wont hurt will it? But I think that it will come in handy when you want to get in touch with me or anyone else" He said scratching his head.

"Go ahead and open it, I'm sure your going to like it" he added.

Denzel quickly opened the gift and said with wide eyes. "A Cell phone! Thanks Cloud! Now I can call whenever I want! Don't worry I wont tell tifa."

"Just let you know I put everyone else's phone numbers in the phonebook for you. Now you can bug everyone else. Just like Yuffie does to everyone else."

"I like Auntie Yuffie she likes to play with us!" Denzel said happily in yuffie's defense.

"Alright off to bed now. It's way past your bedtime. Remember not to show Tifa until I tell her about the phone I got for you."

"Count on me Cloud"

"Good. Lets go get some sleep." He said escorting his young charge to his room.

Once he was tucked in and secured in bed Denzel surprised him with a question that he never imagined would ever come out of the boy's mouth. "Cloud when are going to find me a mommy?"

He innocently asked the obviously shocked Cloud.

Cloud had taken all the necessary paperwork and documentation and became his father. Denzel loved him so and wouldn't allow any other perspective parents come never him or get to know him.

"Denzel that isn't something that anyone can go out and find. I mean there are plenty of beautiful women out there, but you can never rush love. Love is difficult and complex."

"You still haven't answered my question"

"And I never will. Goodnight." He said closing the door and walking into his own room.

………………………**.To Be Continued……………………..**

Well there you have it the very first chapter of this here story. And the first story that I have finally posted on fanfiction. I finally had some down time to put something down in my account and time to write some more stories for the future. Love it or Hate it? Let me know by reviewing. To those of you that do decide to review this story, I will always respond to them in each of the chapters to show my love and appreciation to you all readers. Peace out yall!!


End file.
